dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaia Authority Z
Overview The Gaia Authority Z, '''or '''The Power of Absolute Order, '''is a Top-tier Longinus class Sacred Gear and the most powerful Sacred Gear in existence, its close seconds being the '''Eternal Spear X '''and the '''Chaotic Regalia Y. '''This Sacred Gear contains the soul and consciousness of The Earthly Dominion Guardian, Zygarde, who was tasked by his creator, the Primordial Deity of the Earth, Gaia, to watch over and protect the ecosystem and retain order to the world. However, Zygarde was angered with the war that Three Factions were fighting, having been destroying entire ecosystems. Zygarde, in a fit of rage at his creator's perfect world in ruins, he took the lives of the Four Original Satans. God, in fear of Zygarde going berserk, teamed up with the Fallen Angels and remaining Devils and together they reduced Zygarde's physical form, but his soul remained and God sealed it in a Sacred Gear. It is also said that the abilities of Twilight Healing were derived by Zygarde's earthly power, something that Zygarde himself confirmed, as he sensed one percent of his overall power within Asia Argento. This Sacred Gear is featured in the upcoming fan fiction ''Highschool DxD Z ''written by Talon C. Appearance '''Gaia Authority Z '''takes no physical form, instead being a bright, green energy. Abilities '''Gaia Authority Z '''bears the soul and consciousness of The Earthly Dominion Guardian, Zygarde, who rules over the Earth and brings order from chaos. The user is able to calm even the most savage hearts and calls forth the might of the Earth to his/her aid. '''Gaia Camouflage: '''The user is able to cloak themselves to hide their presence from even the most powerful of perceptive spells and base senses. This also suppresses the user's natural aura to some degree '''Authority: '''Being the 'authority' aspect of the Sacred Gear, the user emits a large aura of absolute authority, similar to that of a peaceful and just monarch. As such, the user is (most of the time) able to issue orders in which people will follow them within reason. '''Regeneration Factor: '''Being overloaded with the power of Zygarde, who in turn carries the power of Gaia, the user can regenerate from the most fatal wounds. The only way the user dies is if the user and the Sacred Gear are forcefully separated or if no trace of the user exists anymore, meaning if the user's body was erased from existence. However, even the most minuscule piece of the user's DNA, such as a strand of hair, exists before the user's body is erased, the user could regenerate from that single strand of hair. When Yunan first shows this to Riser Phenex, Riser is angered further at the prospect of someone having a healing factor stronger than his family's Phoenix regeneration. '''Gaia's Fierce and Otherworldly Fury: '''The user is able to control and manipulate natural forces, such as Earth, Metal, and Nature without the use of magic, instead using the user's sheer force of will. But if influenced by the user's magical energy, the potency of this ability is doubled or even tripled. '''The Power of Absolute Order: '''A special power that negates the effects of all other powers if it is below half of Zygarde's power. This also works with physical attacks that are generally weaker than the user's physical prowess and skill. '''Balance Breaker: Dominion Authority Earthly Deity Z: '''The Balance Breaker takes the form of a special armor in which the user is virtually invincible, their power skyrockets, and the armor is impenetrable. The only ones said to be able to break the armor was Ophis and Great Red. When Balance Breaker is achieved, a chant is issued, similar to '''Juggernaut Drive. "I, who shall awaken..." "Am the Earthly Dominion Guardian who has brought order to Earth since birth." "We respect the Infinite and we accomplish the Dream..." "We watch for Eternity and guard against Oblivion..." "And together, we shall bring Absolute Order upon the soil that is Gaia's Perfect World!" "BALANCE BREAKER! DOMINION AUTHORITY EARTHLY DEITY Z!" Summary In the beginning chapters of the upcoming fan fiction, ''Highschool DxDxZ, ''Yunan unlocks '''Gaia Authority Z '''and speaks to Zygarde, who is shown to have a slight hate upon the Three Factions because their pointless war caused the destruction and chaos that exists now on Gaia's Perfect World, as Zygarde calls Earth. Zygarde himself is revered and highly respected by familiars and even most dragons, as he was the guardian of the earth in which they lived on. Zygarde is also respected and feared by the Three Factions and all other pantheons, as he also safeguarded humanity, the race that held high praise to the gods of those pantheons, giving them their power. As such, the Supernatural World respects and fears Yunan Hyoudou, since he himself has Zygarde's power at his disposal. Trivia The Sacred Gear is an inspiration of the Legendary Pokemon, Zygarde.